


early mornings

by rexflame



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexflame/pseuds/rexflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>no one but midorikawa is ever awake at 3am. ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	early mornings

**Author's Note:**

> more unedited stuff hehe i need to stop w/ this  
> it was pretty well received on tumblr so i figured i'd put it here!!!  
> kariya calls midorikawa dad and hiroto mom just trust me on this

Neither Kariya nor Hiroto are morning people.

Kariya barely manages to stumble out of bed at six in the morning, and even then only with the assistance of an alarm that he abuses the snooze button on all too much. Hiroto, meanwhile, has long fallen into the habit of sleeping well past noon, even if he has a meeting at nine or is supposed to arrive at work by ten. This leaves a rather aggravated Midorikawa to the task of waking both of them up, at a reasonable time, and making sure they look like they didn’t just stumble in off the streets before they go on their respective ways.

Therefore, Midorikawa knows something is off when either of them is up early.

He himself is always up at around three in the morning; he tends to doze off at around ten at night, leaving him with only five hours of sleep on average, but he pushes through it. Hiroto always nags him about lack of sleep (and once even Kariya did) but he doesn’t really mind if it helps them out.

It’s three-thirty-two AM when he hears a door open (Kariya’s room) and the blue-haired boy stumbles blearily down the hallway, looking like an absolute mess.  There are dark circles under his golden eyes, and he looks like he hasn’t slept a wink of sleep this night. He stumbles through the door to Midorikawa’s office and collapses in one of the extra spinning chairs that are in the room.

“Can’t sleep?” the green haired man asks, raising an eyebrow.

He is answered by a cough, and another cough, and soon he’s up out of his chair and at Kariya’s side with worry. After a couple wheezy breaths the other stops coughing and straightens up to the best of his ability.

“I feel like shit,” he mutters crossly, and Midorikawa doesn’t bother criticize his use of language.

There’s the sound of another door opening and suddenly Hiroto, too, is in the room (Midorikawa wonders how he’s going to get any work done with the rest of his haphazard family awake this early). The redhead looks almost as disheveled as Kariya, although certainly not ill, and he’s squinting so hard it looks like he’s going to give himself a headache.

Midorikawa hands him his glasses.

He slips them on, blinks twice, and then looks over at Kariya. His mouth opens to say… something, and then he closes it.

“Kariya’s sick,” the other adult supplies.

“I’m not!” Kariya protests, or tries to; he ends up coughing instead. When he looks up, ew, his nose is running, and Hiroto grabs a tissue from Midorikawa’s desk and hands it to his ‘son’.

“Yes, you are,” Hiroto replies with something that Midorikawa supposes is supposed to be a stern tone but comes off more mocking than parentlike.

“I’m not,  _Mom_ ,” the smallest boy begins to say bitterly, but is cut off by a pair of glares from both Midorikawa and Hiroto.

“You’re not going to school today,” Midorikawa says cooly, staring at his laptop and pretending that he isn’t unnecessarily worried about Kariya.

“What about soccer-“

Cough.

“-practice?”

Hiroto seems to be weighing this as a legitimate thing, but Midorikawa snags a hand around his wrist and shoots him an oddly intimidating glare.

“Nope.”

Kariya looks like he’s going to shoot something rude back, but ends up coughing instead. Midorikawa can’t help but half wonder why he’s so determined to go to school anyway (unless it was just part of his case that he “definitely wasn’t sick”.)

“You should go back to bed,” Midorikawa adds after a full minute of nothing but his keys clicking on the keyboard.

“I can’t sleep.”

A sigh, and Midorikawa shuts his laptop.

“Come on. Hiroto, you too. Set your glasses on the desk.”

He has to command both of them like that, sometimes; especially Hiroto, who’s forgetful when his actions aren’t dictated to some degree.

They all end up in Hiroto and Midorikawa’s room, and the green-haired male pushes Kariya into the bed. Then he pushes off his own shoes and crawls under the covers, wrapping his arms protectively around Kariya; Hiroto follows suit.

“Daaaad, Mooom,” he whines, but he nestles up against them anyway; Hiroto’s long arms wrap over him and around Midorikawa, pulling them, effectively, into one large family hug with a sick kid in the middle.

As expected, Kariya falls asleep first; Midorikawa and Hiroto talk over him in hushed whispers for a few minutes (Midorikawa reminds Hiroto that they should buy cold medicine tomorrow) and then eventually Hiroto, too, is asleep. Which is all well and good, except now Midorikawa is locked in his grip and he  _still_ has work to do for the company meeting.

With a resigned sigh, he reasons it wouldn’t hurt to spend a little bit of time with them.

When they wake up later that day, Midorikawa has two sick boys (because Hiroto is so childish he may as well still be a boy) to take care of.


End file.
